


Sanctuary vampires

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e16 Awakening, F/F, F/M, Female Vampire, Femdom, Menstruation, PWP, Translation, Vampire/Human, alien sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Ancient vampire Queen, vampire half-breed and human female xenobiologist. Fics about Sanctuary vampires and their relationship with humans, various AUs, het and fem, femdom and kinks, OOC, vampires here are entirely biological rather than supernatural.May-December 2016





	1. In full

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вампиры Убежища](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941679) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 
  * Inspired by [Sanctuary Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383736) by karla90. 



> 4 of 10 original fics are translated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afina/Tesla, AU, PWP, femdom, bloodplay, R. Unlike her court, Afina survived the explosion and found Tesla for the particular purpose. A little play with vampire "heightened senses".

Afina's voice growls, filling the air and Nikola's mind, taking him. Giving him peace and relief, as if he's found what was looking for at the end of the way long for the century. And all the rest loses the meaning and stay behind. Obedient, he follows her motions and words. Warm weight of her body pushes him down and presses to the bed.

Her fingers cross his chest with sharp pain, mixed with pleasure, with feeling and thought, the last sliding at the edge of his mind - he's defenseless against her. Like then, on the floor of the tomb, under her claws that now have finally reached their target, hurting him for her dead Court, her warriors and others, many others he never knew and allowed to kill. Cruel touch, but still full of intolerable bitter joy - she makes him pay for his mistakes, misunderstanding and denying of his true nature, like she would do with one of her Court, let guilty and the most unworthy, but one of them, not prey, not human, not "mongrel", but true vampire, in full deserving punishment of his Queen...

Deserving to share with her all - her pain, her anger, her sorrow and her despair, so familiar, to resurrect their race. It's dissolved in the air, squeezing his throat so he barely can breathe, and in the depth there are her pleasure and hope, related to him. This is too much for him, too much he can stand. He wasn't ready - to get to know, to feel, to go through. And he needed, thirsted for, much more had ever thirsted for blood.

By morning trails of her claws will disappear on his body, but not in his memory.

_May 24, 2016_


	2. Archaism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afina/Tesla, Magnus/Tesla, AU, PWP, oral sex during menstruation, blood drinking, R. Two vampires and human blood donor.

Nikola's lips and tongue become more persistent, and Magnus shudders more often, when muscles inside her contracts, pushing out a new portion of her blood. Afina, meanwhile, sticks into her wrist tightly to miss no drop. And slight pain, when Afina's tongue touches the edge of the cut, enhances the pleasure with a broken and shrill note. Between flashes of sensations, Magnus imagines, how she looks from the side — naked, prostrate on a bed between two vampires, who press themselves against her: one — between her legs, other — against her wrist, and both of them at once drink her helpless body.

It's strange and surreal. They don't just satisfy their hunger but savor her intently, every in their own way as if confirming their own union like humans did ages ago by taking a sip from the same cup or sharing the same meal. The same — her, Magnus' — blood. Magnus almost laughs.

Vampires are an ancient race, incredibly ancient, with a history of tens thousand years, and, of course, with their own culture, they have preserved through the centuries almost unchanged. So it should be very archaic — directly from times mankind retains only in the vague memories. It shrinks sweet inside her again, and Magnus closes her eyes, relaxing and slipping into the sensations. She wants to know everything Afina's ready to discover to her.

_July 18, 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary vampires belong to other species, so, in author's opinion, have the non-human reproductive cycle (long estral rather than menstrual) and can feel sexual arousal only in their mating period so all happening is asexual for vampires. And menstrual blood drinking is one of few ways to imagine vampire-human interaction as sexual for human and reasonable for a vampire.


	3. Unique species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afina/Magnus, AU, PWP, oral sex during menstrution, R. Afina drinks Magnus' blood, but in conditions other she was going in canon. Unlike her court, Afina survived the explosion and as the last true vampire in the world found Tesla to resurrect vampire race with his help and help of Helen Magnus, who agreed to supply for vampires donor blood, including her own, in return for the opportunity to study them.

Smooth wall of the shower room touches Magnus' back, and Afina suddenly picks up her thighs to move them apart wider and dive between them deeper. Magnus seizes Afina by the hair to find support. Afina's strength again surprises her, though shouldn't after a fight in the tomb. Afina's tongue firmly, but carefully, and even gently, penetrates into Magnus, pushing inside so that she arches and moves forward - vampire tongue turns out also stronger than human one. Afina licks and drinks - her saliva mixes with Magnus' lube and menstrual blood. Afina plunges into Magnus, moves in her, exploring, pushing on different spots, and Magnus almost loses her breath.

At first, Magnus just sticks her fingers into Afina's head, not daring to guide. She still remembers, that this is vampire Queen, who is near - inside - her, but rate grows, capturing, taking away this thought, and Magnus' hands start to press, at least, try to - she could push the rock with the same success, if Afina wished to stand still, but she yields to. It makes Magnus dizzy, and she draws Afina closer and dips her inside more. Afina's tongue slides, changing its direction and pressure, as if touching Magnus everywhere, and she wants to catch it, strains her muscles and tries to keep it inside. This game pushes her into a rage, until, finally, Afina moves up, and Magnus forgets everything. Unconsciously she arches and squeezes her legs.

Some time later Magnus still swings through inertia, and Afina licks her slightly, allowing Magnus to catch her breath and to lean back against the wall. And only now she finds her legs on the Afina's shoulders. Magnus fidgets, trying to change her pose, and Afina lowers so that she could reach the floor. Their eyes meet: Afina looks upward, but with the same invincible calm of the predator. She licks her lips, and it's already not so appealing as could be a moment ago when Magnus craved Afina's touch. Now Magnus meets non-human gaze. And Afina's face covered by blood stains is like the face of the lioness over its torn prey: there's no more hungry in her eyes, it's taken by Magnus' blood, only satisfied indifference left. Afina lazily sets Magnus free from her embrace - she's played enough and has gotten what she wanted. "They are different, - thinks Magnus, - entirely different." Another unique species to save.

Afina rises to her full height: her belly is already slightly rounded, and Magnus is grateful for the chance to watch and participate in the resurrection of the ancient species. Changes don't take away Afina's grace, just add greatness as she carries a new life - the future of her race. Her whole body and every gesture keep hidden power, and Magnus imagines the Queen of strange insect-like mammals, large and heavy, giving birth to others: the workers and warriors, who surround her, sparkling with their eyes in the dark. And Tesla's with them too.

_December 23, 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary vampires belong to other species, so, in author's opinion, have a non-human reproductive cycle (long estral rather than menstrual) and can feel sexual arousal only in their mating period so all happening is asexual for Afina. And cunnilingus during menstruation is one of few ways to imagine vampire-human interaction as sexual for human and reasonable for a vampire.


	4. From Magnus' notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afina/Tesla, G

Species: Homo sapiens  
Subspecies: Vampire  
Binomial name: Sanguine vampiris  
Ecological role: Apex predator  
Conservation status: CR (Critically Endangered)  
Population size (number): 3  
Population structure (sex, age): ♀ 2109; ♂ 155; ♀ 1,5;

_August 9, 2016_


End file.
